


When Things Get Heated

by mistleto3



Series: Beginnings [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: The first time Mikoto and Tatara's relationship becomes sexual.





	1. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mikoto and Tatara's relationship becomes sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/160115233074/beginnings-part-9)

“Oi, Mikoto, your boyfriend is here,” Izumo called up the stairs. There was an air of smugness to his voice- ever since he’d heard they’d gotten together he’d been smug about it, relieved that the little charade they’d been pulling of dancing around one another had finally come to an end and that he was at least partially responsible for giving them the kick up the butt they’d needed to finally get together.

Mikoto had just finished putting Anna to bed at the shout, and he came down into the bar to find Tatara completely drenched, his hair sticking to his forehead and the fabric of his clothes clinging to his body.

“It’s raining,” Tatara explained, shivering, but smiling as brightly as usual. “I was walking home from Yata-chan’s place and the heavens opened, and Homra was closer than my apartment…”

Mikoto sighed, cutting short his explanation. “Come on,” he said, directing him upstairs and shooting a glare over the top of his head at Izumo, who had barely repressed a smirk.

When the pair got up to Mikoto’s room, he pressed his palm to Tatara’s forehead and sighed. “Take a hot shower before you catch a cold. Put your clothes on the radiator; I’ll get you some dry ones.”

“Sorry for the intrusion.”

Mikoto rolled his eyes. “You practically live here,” he pointed out, then leaned down to kiss Tatara on the forehead, but before he could, Tatara tiptoed so the kiss met his lips instead, wrapping his arms around Mikoto to stop him from pulling away. The kiss didn’t break until Tatara turned his head suddenly to sneeze into his elbow, and Mikoto couldn’t help but think it was sort of adorable.

“Shower,” he pressed, and Tatara nodded obediently, then stole one final peck on the lips before turning to head over to the wardrobe to get himself a clean towel. However, just as he closed the cupboard door, there was a flash of white light outside the window, and Tatara seemed to stiffen, then after a moment of quiet, a low, deep rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, and he let out a yelp of what sounded like fear.

“Totsuka?”

“I don’t like thunderstorms…” he admitted bashfully.

“Will you be okay showering by yourself?”

Tatara’s cheeks reddened at the implication of the phrase “by yourself.” It almost sounded like Mikoto was offering to shower _with_ him. Tatara normally wasn’t a shy person, but the prospect of being in such close proximity to a naked Suoh Mikoto for the first time caught him off guard, and he tripped over his words as he insisted: “I-I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Their relationship hadn’t forayed into _that_ territory before. Not that Tatara hadn’t thought about it, (it was difficult not to when he was making out with someone as attractive as Mikoto) but he wasn’t in any particular hurry to take that step. He didn’t even know if Mikoto was interested- he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was fussed about that sort of thing, so Tatara figured he’d let Mikoto initiate any of that kind of contact if he wanted it, and if he didn’t, Tatara didn’t mind. He was happier than he’d ever been just being able to kiss Mikoto, and he didn’t feel he was lacking anything by not being in a rush for anything “more.” To be perfectly honest, he was kind of bashful about it- he’d never had sex with anyone before, and Mikoto was so attractive that it was sort of overwhelming.

But even though Tatara was happy to let things develop at their own pace, he still _thought_ about it quite frequently, and the effect those thoughts had on him were mortifyingly strong- as exemplified by the rather vivid mental images that had barged into the forefront of his mind after just those two words “by yourself”. He didn’t know what he’d do if he ever ended up in a situation where things got heated between them.

With that, Tatara cleared his throat and hurried into the bathroom before his imagination could get away with him, nodding as Mikoto told him to let him know if he needed anything. As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Tatara peeled off his drenched clothes, wrung them out in the sink, and hung them over the radiator, then climbed into the shower and stood under the hot water for a few minutes to let the warmth soak into his skin and steady the shaking in his limbs. Once he’d shaken off the last of his chills, he set about washing his hair, still trying to keep at bay the intrusive thoughts about Mikoto’s offer to shower with him and where that could have led...

Tatara’s train of thought was interrupted as rinsed the suds out of his hair by another thunder crack, this one much louder and much closer than the first. The sound startled him, and in his fright he lost his footing on the slippery floor of the bathtub and toppled over onto his backside with a crash, knocking over a bottle of shampoo on his way down.

“You okay?” Mikoto called through the door.

Tatara was too busy steadying himself to reply, sitting up with a hiss as the impact on his tailbone sent a throbbing pain up his back. “Ow…”

When he didn’t receive a response, Mikoto opened the bathroom door, crossed the room quickly, and pulled back the shower curtain, a crease of concern between his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“The thunder startled me and I slipped over…” he admitted.

“Are you okay?”

“My butt took the brunt of the damage, I didn’t hit my head or anything…” Tatara mumbled, but as the shock of the fall wore off, he was suddenly very aware of the fact he was naked as the day he was born. Hurriedly, he pulled his knees up to his chest in an attempt to cover himself. “K-King, I’m naked…” he protested.

“I’m your boyfriend.” Mikoto seemed less than perturbed, more worried about Tatara’s safety than his state of undress.

“I-it’s not like I’ve been naked around you before though!”

“I’ve seen a cock before.”

Tatara huffed, and Mikoto averted his eyes politely.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, but if you’re uncomfortable I can leave.”

Tatara chewed his lip in thought, but as he did, another thundercrack rumbled overhead, and he whimpered, then sighed. “No, you can stay…” He supposed he felt safer with Mikoto in the room.

Mikoto nodded, offering a hand to help Tatara to his feet. Still keeping his eyes fixed politely on the ceiling, he stripped off and climbed into the bathtub, showing none of the same bashfulness that was currently plaguing Tatara. In truth, Tatara wouldn’t have minded being naked so much if it wasn’t for his… predicament. He’d been unable to stop himself from dwelling on the idea of showering with Mikoto, and his mind had taken that prompt and wandered well off course with it, and now Mikoto was actually in the shower with him and it only fuelled his imagination further. He couldn’t even see Mikoto properly- Tatara had turned to face away from him so Mikoto wouldn’t be able to see the erection growing between his legs, but he peered back over his shoulder at him, and surely enough, he looked like an Adonis with the water from the shower trickling down his tan skin and clinging to his sculpted muscle.

But he had his eyes closed.

“King, why are your eyes shut?”

“You seemed embarrassed, so I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”

Tatara couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his chest at that- despite his rough exterior, Mikoto could be quite the gentleman.

“Y-you don’t have to keep your eyes closed… I’m just gonna keep my back turned if that’s alright.”

Mikoto nodded and opened his eyes, evidently trying to keep them fixed on Tatara’s face, but Tatara spotted his gaze flicker down his bare back ever so briefly. He felt himself blushing deeply at the knowledge he was being checked out.

“You don’t have anything to be shy about, you know,” Mikoto pointed out quietly as Tatara leaned forward to pick up the bottle of hair conditioner.

“H-huh?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Tatara’s ability to form words completely shut down for a moment at the compliment, and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could reply: “S-so are you.”

Admittedly, Tatara had been unable to resist letting his own gaze drop as he looked back over his shoulder, and his first glimpse of his boyfriend completely in the nude had not helped the situation developing between his own legs. It was impossible not to notice how beautiful Mikoto was.

A smile flickered across Mikoto’s lips at the compliment, and he reached out to ease the conditioner bottle out of Tatara’s hands to apply it for him. Tatara let out a sigh of contentment at the feeling of Mikoto’s fingers massaging his scalp, and he became aware of him stepping closer, until he could feel the heat of Mikoto’s skin radiating towards his own. His pulse had sped up rapidly by the time Mikoto rinsed the conditioner off his hands, then poured shower gel into his palm and began to massage it onto Tatara’s skin. His touch was soothing- he barely even jumped as the next thunderclap sounded overhead- but at the same time, his mouth had gone dry and his imagination was racing at a thousand miles an hour. Mikoto’s fingers seemed to leave a trail of goosebumps behind them on every inch of skin they glided across, and they were working downwards towards his hips…

Tatara’s chest was gripped with a twinge of anxiety- what if Mikoto’s hand brushed his crotch and he realised? Tatara knew he wouldn’t touch him on purpose without permission, not while he was so nervous, but there was always the chance he’d notice it by accident…

There were only two options- seeing as he couldn’t make the erection go away, he decided in a panic that it would be less embarrassing if he just _told_ Mikoto, rather than Mikoto finding it out he’d been trying to hide it, and before he had chance to think it through and get too embarrassed to go through with it, Tatara blurted out:

“A-actually I do have a reason to be shy…” In his rush, Tatara had stumbled over the words.

“Huh?”

“I-I said, there is a reason for me to be shy…”

“Yeah?”

“You asked earlier if I was gonna be okay showering by myself as if you were offering to shower _with_ me and my imagination sort of ran away with me and now you’re actually in the shower with me and you’re naked and you’re very attractive and you’re running your hands all over me and you’re _very attractive_ …” Tatara couldn’t quite stop the babble once it started, and it was only when Mikoto cut across him that he managed to bite his tongue.

“You’ve got a hard-on?” Mikoto finished the sentence for him.

“Y-yeah… sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

“I-I didn’t mean for this to get sexual I just…”

“It’s fine.”

“There’s no pressure or anything…”

“Totsuka.” Mikoto said to quiet him, then stepped forward to wrap his arms around him and hug him close, and Tatara realised with a gasp that Mikoto was in a very similar predicament, which Tatara could now feel pressing against his back.

“’S Like I said, you’re beautiful,” he said, as though by way of explanation.

Tatara couldn’t respond, unable to summon any words as his mouth hung open, so flustered he could barely even think.

“Want any help with that?” Mikoto asked quietly, his voice soft and gruff in Tatara’s ear, and Tatara felt a jolt of heat shoot down his spine.

Immediately and eagerly, he found himself nodding, unable to believe this was really happening as Mikoto rested his hands firmly on Tatara’s waist and spun him around to face him, his eyes roaming hungrily across his bare skin. It was only now that Tatara got a proper look at him, and the sight of him, naked and dripping wet and staring at Tatara as if he was the most gorgeous thing in the world, sent more of that heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and had his pulse thundering so quickly it made him dizzy.

Suddenly, Tatara found his lips crushed against Mikoto’s. Their arms wound around one another tightly, pressing their bodies flush together. The kiss was different to any they’d shared before- it was eager and passionate and smouldered with a sort of hunger Tatara didn’t even know he was capable of. Mikoto’s hands explored his body voraciously, running over every inch of bare skin within reach with a sort of reverence that made Tatara’s head spin. Even after they’d been together a couple of months, sometimes Tatara still struggled to process that the Red King really did want him. But the heat of his skin pressed against his own and the fire in the kiss was so real that it left no room for disbelief, and the knowledge that Mikoto actually _lusted_ after him made Tatara’s legs shake.

He quickly became aware of the direction Mikoto’s hands were heading in- they’d wandered down from his shoulders to his hips, and Tatara broke the kiss reluctantly to look down at them, his breath quickening as Mikoto’s fingertips trailed across his stomach towards his cock, now completely hard. Mikoto was in the same state, and Tatara couldn’t help but stare- he was _big._ Then again, Tatara hadn’t really expected any different. Maybe he’d feel a little insecure about the difference later, but right now, he was far too preoccupied by the fantasies of what he wanted Mikoto to _do_ with the thing to worry about anything like that.

Mikoto’s gaze flickered up to meet Tatara’s briefly, as though asking permission with the eye contact, and Tatara inclined his head. Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that. As soon as he received the go-ahead, Mikoto leaned in to kiss him again, deeply and hungrily, as he wrapped his fingers around Tatara’s cock and started stroking him. Tatara was caught off-guard by just how good the friction felt, and he found himself letting out a soft, involuntary noise against his partner’s lips. Where his arm rested around Mikoto’s shoulders, he felt the skin beneath his palm prickle with goosebumps at the moan. Encouraged by the response, Tatara reached down, his hand shaking as he grasped Mikoto’s shaft and pumped it in time with Mikoto’s own movements. A long, satisfied sigh escaped Mikoto’s lips at the friction that made Tatara shiver.

The kiss became more passionate as they touched one another, gasping for breath against each other’s lips. The speed of their movements quickly accelerated, from tentative exploration to fervour, driven by the urge to coax more of those shuddering sighs past each other’s lips, or in Tatara’s case, the soft, high-pitched whimpers, quiet enough beneath the patter of the shower against the tiles that nobody in the building had a chance of overhearing them, but just plenty loud enough for Mikoto to catch clearly. Every time a whine escaped Tatara’s throat, Mikoto’s breath hitched, and the knowledge that he had this effect on his boyfriend made Tatara’s veins feel like they were filled with electricity. Even just the simple friction of Mikoto’s hand felt so good, and combined with the intoxicating knowledge that it was _Mikoto_ doing it had the heat building up in the pit of his stomach embarrassingly quickly. It felt like it was barely more than a minute before he broke the kiss to bury his face in Mikoto’s shoulder, his legs shaking.

“I-I’m gonna cum…”

A low sound rose in Mikoto’s throat, half way between a growl and a moan, and he continued the quick movements of his hand until Tatara’s whines cut off in his mouth and his vision blurred. Mikoto’s grip on his waist tightened to steady him so his legs didn’t give out from under him as his cum spurted onto Mikoto’s stomach.

“King…” he breathed in ecstasy, then slumped forward a little, propping himself up against Mikoto’s body as the waves of his orgasm rolled through him.

It took longer than Tatara had expected for his vision to refocus, but once it had, he gave Mikoto a mischievous look, his anxiety having been dampened by the post-climactic bliss. Then he sunk down onto his knees in front of him, and not breaking eye contact, leaned forward to kiss the tip of Mikoto’s cock. Mikoto sighed in apparent appreciation, running his fingers through Tatara’s hair as he gave the head of his cock an experimental lick, then continued exploring with his mouth, running his tongue up the underside of the shaft, then wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking tentatively, trying to gauge based on Mikoto’s reactions what felt the best for him. As he did so, Tatara rested his hands on Mikoto’s hips, allowing his fingertips to wander across his abs and around to his back, then down onto his ass, savouring the hard muscle beneath the skin.

Then, slowly, he began to bob his head, taking only an inch or so past his lips at first, but growing bolder as time passed, until the tip of Mikoto’s cock hit the back of his throat. The quickened pace of Mikoto’s breathing egged him on as he traced patterns on the flesh with his tongue. A rumble of thunder sounded overhead, but Tatara barely even registered it, too absorbed in his task to notice.

He hadn’t really known what to expect from doing this for the first time- he certainly hadn’t thought he’d find so much enjoyment in something that didn’t even directly give him pleasure. But hearing Mikoto panting and feeling the slight tug of pain as he twisted his fingers in his hair sent tingles down Tatara’s spine, and had him moaning around the cock in his mouth. One of his hands trailed upwards to pump the base of Mikoto’s shaft, where his lips couldn’t reach, whilst the other slid down onto Mikoto’s thigh, trailing patterns across it appreciatively as he relished in the tension building in the powerful muscles.

Mikoto’s head rolled back as Tatara worked, and his eyes slid closed as a low, satisfied sound escaped his lips.

“Mmm…”

Tatara sped up his ministrations in response, eager to elicit another of those sounds, and surely enough, another groan poured past Mikoto’s lips, this one deliciously longer than the first. And then came a sigh of:

“Totsuka… I’m gonna…”

Mikoto seemed to try and pull back at that, as though he was worried about finishing in his mouth, but Tatara dug his fingers into Mikoto’s thigh, trying to hold him in place as he leaned forward to take him as deep as he could. Mikoto groaned, his hips bucking ever so slightly towards the sensation of his lover’s lips, and quickly gave up attempting to step back. His breathing became more ragged still as Tatara worked to draw him over the edge, staring up at him through his lashes the whole time.

It only took a few more bobs of Tatara’s head before he felt Mikoto’s cock twitch in his hand and his cum spill onto his tongue. If Tatara was completely honest, he couldn’t say he was a fan of the bitter taste, but the knowledge that it was _Mikoto_ finishing in his mouth, and the sound of the low groan of relief that accompanied it more than made up for it. Tatara moaned in enjoyment at the thought of his partner’s pleasure.

Once the last of the fluid had been emptied onto his tongue, Tatara swallowed eagerly, continuing to suck gently for a few moments to allow Mikoto to ride out his orgasm before he finally pulled away. He was still a little shaky as he got to his feet, but Mikoto’s arms were quickly around his waist to steady him as he pressed a slow kiss to Tatara’s lips. Neither of them spoke for a moment, taking some time to catch their breath as they held each other beneath the spray of hot water.

It was Tatara who finally broke the silence, murmuring: “Well I didn’t expect _that_ to happen today.”

Mikoto chuckled. “Me neither.”

“Enjoyed it though.”

“Definitely.”

Tatara cleared his throat. “We should make that a regular thing.”

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Tatara asked, tilting his head.

“You were so shy earlier.”

“Yeah, that was before I discovered that I _really_ like doing that.”

Mikoto laughed once more, then kissed Tatara on the forehead.

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course.”

The mischievous smirk on Tatara’s face made Mikoto chuckle again as he reached for the body wash once more and set about cleaning the remnants of their escapades off their skin, then rinsed the last residue of conditioner out of Tatara’s hair before the pair got out of the shower.

Once they were dry, Tatara climbed straight into the bed, still naked, and Mikoto gave him a sceptical look.

“What?” Tatara asked innocently.

“Don’t want any pyjamas?”

“You’ve seen it all now,” he said with a shrug.

Mikoto shrugged in return, seeming to figure he had a point, and climbed in just as naked beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Tatara sighed contentedly- Mikoto was warm, and his skin was soft from being fresh out of the shower. Mikoto handed Tatara the TV remote for him to put a movie on for them to watch, and while Tatara scrolled through the listings, Mikoto lit himself a cigarette.

“That’s so cliché, King.”

“What?”

“Smoking after sex.”

Mikoto shrugged once more.

“…Can I try?”

Mikoto’s eyes narrowed- he was obviously reluctant to enable Tatara to pick up his vice, but he didn’t say anything, aware of the hypocrisy.

“I promise I won’t make a habit of it. Just curious.”

“Alright, fine,” Mikoto said, passing the cigarette to Tatara, who raised it to his lips and took a deep drag. Immediately, he started coughing and spluttering, shaking his head at the unpleasantness of the sensation.

“I don’t know how you guys enjoy that…”

“You didn’t do that right at all.”

“Still, I don’t understand why having hot smoke in your lungs would be desirable in any way.”

“It’s more the nicotine than the smoke,” Mikoto pointed out, but Tatara still sat with his nose wrinkled, looking deeply unimpressed as his coughing fit died down. “You okay?”

Tatara nodded.

“What about from falling over?”

“I’ll probably have a sore tailbone for a couple days, but I’m fine otherwise.”

Mikoto nodded, and there was a moment of quiet before he asked: “So why don’t you like thunderstorms anyway?”

“Bad memories I guess.” Contrary to the content of Tatara’s words, his tone was completely light-hearted as he explained: “I remember being a little kid and my dad was out somewhere as usual so I was home on my own. We were a little behind on our bills, and the power got cut off one night, which just happened to be the night of the biggest thunderstorm I’d ever seen. It was raining and hailing really heavily and the wind was howling and the thunder must have been right overhead because it was so loud. Guess they’ve just spooked me ever since.”

A crease formed between Mikoto’s eyebrows at the contrast between what Tatara was saying and how he was saying it, but Tatara merely smiled serenely and changed the subject.

“I take it you like them? I saw you standing at the window watching the lightning when I got to the bar.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you like about them?”

Mikoto seemed caught off-guard by the question, and he paused to think for a moment. People didn’t usually ask him about his feelings like this.

“They’re powerful, I guess. Like the sound and watching the lightning.” Mikoto didn’t seem to know how to phrase his thoughts about this kind of thing.

“Yeah, they’re pretty… awe-inspiring, I guess. Display of nature’s majesty, and all that.”

“…You don’t have to be by yourself during thunderstorms anymore,” Mikoto said quietly, catching Tatara’s eye, and Tatara’s expression changed from his usual “default” smile- the practiced one that he wore at all times around his friends, the one that was like a mask that was impossible to see through to tell if it was really genuine- to a softer one. This one _was_ genuine, that much was betrayed by the little hint of sadness in his eyes. It was the smile of someone who was getting used to being able to be vulnerable for the first time. Someone who was getting used to feeling safe.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been some wonderful pieces of fanart for this chapter, so please check them out! Thank you so much to [kagamihakuryu](http://kagamihakuryu.tumblr.com) for their two drawings [1](http://kagamihakuryu.tumblr.com/post/160118455575/beginnings-part-9)|[2](http://kagamihakuryu.tumblr.com/post/164745234319/i-post-this-now-bc-i-think-i-wont-ever-finsih-it), to [cinnamonrollusagi](http://cinnamonrollusagi.tumblr.com/post/160135401084/beginnings-part-9), and to [Nimtheriel](http://espyraeh.tumblr.com/post/166893530572/sweats-nervously-a-anatomy-practice-from-when)!


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mikoto and Tatara celebrate Mikoto’s birthday together, and the first time they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay between updates of this fic! I’ve had so many fandom events going on with deadlines that this ended up sitting on a back burner for a while, but I’m hoping to update it every other week at least until the last two chapters I currently have planned are finished!
> 
> This chapter can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/166192848929/beginnings-part-10)

It hadn’t been difficult to tell that Tatara was more excited about Mikoto’s birthday than Mikoto himself was. It would be the first time they’d celebrated it since they’d gotten together, and Tatara was the type who would find any excuse to make an occasion out of something. Blissfully though, he was aware Mikoto wasn’t exactly a birthday party sort of person, and as such he’d reigned in his desire to organise surprise parties and grand gestures and buy expensive gifts (though it appeared he’d only done so with great difficulty) in favour of doing stuff Mikoto would actually enjoy.

The first of which was letting him sleep in- Mikoto could happily sleep until midday if he was allowed to do so, so Tatara didn’t disturb him when he woke at a reasonable hour, instead settling in to read a novel he’d been waiting for an opportunity to sink his teeth into.

It was a couple of hours before Mikoto finally stirred, and when he did, he stretched out in an almost cat-like manner, wrapping his arms around Tatara to pull him in. Tatara smiled at the sleepy affection, folding the corner of the page and setting the book on the bedside table before kissing Mikoto on the forehead.

“Happy birthday, King…” he said softly.

“…oh yeah.” Mikoto’s reply was thick with grogginess.

“…You forgot it was your birthday?”

Mikoto shrugged, and Tatara sighed.

“What would you do without me?”

“I wouldn’t know I was a day older.”

Tatara rolled his eyes.

They spent most of the day after they’d gotten showered and dressed simply hanging out in the bar, accepting well-wishes from the clan and doing what they did on every other summer’s day. But Tatara hadn’t been able to resist arranging something for during the evening though, even if it was just a simple dinner reservation at the same Italian restaurant they’d been to on their first official date, though this time, they brought Anna with them. Mikoto couldn’t help but admit he enjoyed himself, even though he’d protested weakly to the fuss when Tatara had told him about the reservations. It was nice to spend time with just the three of them for once.

When they got home, Mikoto finally allowed Tatara to give him his gift (Tatara had been restless with excitement about giving him his presents the entire day, and Mikoto had to admit half of the reason he made him wait until so late at night was because his impatience was sort of adorable). At the mention of the presents, Tatara’s face lit up, and he half-ran to retrieve the bag from its hiding place.

Considering how excited he’d been, Mikoto had been half-expecting some elaborate or overthought gift, but when he opened it, it was mostly clothes. Specifically, the bag contained a brown leather jacket, a new pair of black combat boots, a few t-shirts, and a small bottle of cologne.

“I figured you aren’t that sentimental, so I’d get you practical stuff. Your boots are kinda falling apart, and your cologne is running out.”

“Because you keep using it,” Mikoto pointed out light-heartedly.

“It smells like you,” Tatara replied with a pout, and Mikoto chuckled.

“Thank you,” he said, setting the bag of gifts on the bedside table. He had to admit a gift like this almost seemed more sentimental than something cheesy and personal, because it proved Tatara paid attention to the little things, and noticed what he needed. But of course he did- he was Tatara, and he seemed to know what Mikoto was thinking before Mikoto knew himself most of the time.

“There’s something else as well…” Tatara added. There was a mischievous look in his eye, and he was smirking.

“You spent enough money,” Mikoto protested.

“Oh, no, this one didn’t cost much.”

Mikoto raised an eyebrow as Tatara reached into his back pocket, slowly retrieving whatever it was he had hidden there…

The square foil package of a condom.

Mikoto chuckled softly.

“We’ve been… fooling around for a while now, and I figured if you want, we could go all the way tonight… Isn’t birthday sex a cliché that people do?”

As Tatara spoke, Mikoto admired the faint blush rising over his cheekbones. “I wouldn’t know,” he replied, smirking.

“Okay, I’ll admit I was kind of daunted when I first saw you in the nude. If I may say so, you’re rather well-endowed and I didn’t know how I was ever going to…” He cleared his throat, interrupting himself before he could start babbling, then continued, his tone slower and more playful. “So I did some… experimenting by myself, bought a couple of toys, started getting used to having things inside me, working my way up to stuff that’s a little bigger. I’m not a total virgin, but I’ve never, you know, hit a home run before. But I’ve been… hmm, shall we say training? And I think I’m ready for…”

“You’re just tryin’a make me horny describing that stuff, aren’t ya?” Mikoto cut in.

“Am I succeeding?”

Mikoto smirked.

“If I was _really_ trying, I’d be describing in detail whispering your name to myself in the shower as I made myself cum riding a toy, imagining it was you,” Tatara replied, an innocent smile on his face.

A jolt of heat flashed down Mikoto’s spine at the lewdness of his words. He took the condom dangling from Tatara’s fingers, then leaned in and kissed him deeply, pushing him down by his shoulders onto his back. He could feel Tatara grinning against his lips as he wrapped his arms around Mikoto’s neck, melting into the kiss. But he was clearly impatient- it seemed he’d been working himself up to this for quite a while now, and the movement of his lips was eager and provocative, trying to coax Mikoto’s tongue forward to meet his own. Mikoto complied obediently, and the kiss quickly grew heated. It wasn’t long before Mikoto’s lips broke apart from Tatara’s to wander down to his jaw, then scatter kisses down his throat. Tatara’s fingers rose to the hem of his lover’s shirt to tug it upwards, and Mikoto leaned up to allow him to pull it off, then dropped his hands to unfasten the buttons of Tatara’s top. As the garment opened, Mikoto’s lips ventured further down onto the flesh it bared, and Tatara arched his back up towards his kisses, giving a soft moan of encouragement. But the sound quickly turned to a gasp when Mikoto’s teeth caught on the flesh of his collarbone, only gently at first, but as Tatara leaned into the faint edge of pain, Mikoto’s lips closed around the skin and he sucked on it until a red mark blossomed beneath it.

“King…” Tatara breathed the nickname. A trail of goosebumps stood down his spine at the sensation; he still wasn’t quite used to the idea of Mikoto giving him love bites. He’d always loved having Mikoto’s mark in the form of his Homra insignia emblazoned on his skin, but these marks felt special- only he got to wear these, proof of Mikoto’s love written in the bruises on his neck. Mikoto had quickly caught on to how much he liked them (both how much he liked having them, and how much he loved the slight pain of Mikoto’s teeth), so he made sure every time they got intimate to add another couple of violet bruises to the collection on his chest, varying through different colours in their different stages of healing. By the time Mikoto’s lips had reached Tatara’s nipple, three new marks were darkening across his chest.

From there, he continued kissing down his breastbone and onto his stomach, running his hands over the curve of his waist and down to the fly of his trousers to unfasten it slowly. Tatara sat up to shrug off his open shirt and watch as Mikoto’s fingers pulled down his zipper. Mikoto had moved quickly, taking time to worship the skin his lips ghosted over, but only a little bit of time; as composed as he seemed, his impatience was beginning to leak into his demeanour. His teeth had closed around his lower lip, and there was a hastiness in the way he moved. His gaze flickered hurriedly across Tatara’s bared skin, as though trying to drink in the sight of it, even though this was by no means the first time he’d seen his lover naked, and a quiet intensity smouldered in his irises that made Tatara’s stomach feel as though it was doing backflips in his chest. He hoped he never got used to seeing Mikoto lust for him.

Once his fly was undone, Tatara lifted his hips to allow Mikoto to pull his trousers down, and he did so eagerly, followed quickly by his underwear, until Tatara lay naked beneath him, staring up at him. His chest heaved with his quickened breathing, and his cock already stood erect between his legs. He didn’t miss the way Mikoto’s eyes lingered over it before he leaned down again, this time between Tatara’s thighs to kiss the soft skin. Mikoto’s hurried pace slowed as his lips made their way up his inner thigh, worshipping every inch of skin they could reach as they trailed upwards, until they were right at the junction between his thigh and his body…

And then Mikoto stopped, pulling away with a faint smirk, and Tatara whined in disappointment. But thankfully, he only paused for a moment as he rooted through the bedside drawer for a bottle of lubricant, which he uncapped hurriedly to squeeze a little of the contents onto his fingers. Tatara felt his heartbeat quicken in anticipation at the sight of Mikoto kneeling between his legs, staring down at what was between them with that look of hunger in his eyes. His hand wandered up between Tatara’s thighs, and Tatara parted them obediently, chewing his lip as he watched it inch closer to where he wanted it. When Mikoto finally pressed a fingertip against Tatara’s entrance, he gasped at the sensation of the gentle pressure and the cold touch of the lubricant, but he relaxed into the slow massage, rolling his hips and letting out a sigh of enjoyment. It was difficult not to feel exposed lying like this, but the way Mikoto’s gaze fixated on his reaction, every twitch and every breath, was oddly reassuring. It was a little harder to feel self-conscious when Mikoto was staring at him like that.  

“Ready?” Mikoto asked, and Tatara nodded encouragingly, relaxing himself as Mikoto pressed a fingertip inside him. He let out a soft groan, leaning into the touch, his eyes locked with Mikoto’s. The tenderness with which he treated him made Tatara’s heart swell a little; seeing the Red King like this felt like such a privilege. It was sort of touching, how obvious it was that Mikoto loved him just from the way he moved, the care and gentleness in his ministrations. He kept a close watch on Tatara’s face as he started thrusting his finger slowly inside him, checking that he was still enjoying himself. As much as Tatara didn’t want Mikoto to be scared of hurting him, he couldn’t help but get butterflies at how blatant it was that he cared.

Mikoto continued in the same manner, moving the digit slowly and pressing a fraction of an inch deeper with each thrust until he was knuckle deep inside him and Tatara’s breathing had quickened. As Mikoto pulled back to add a second finger, he leaned down to run his tongue up the underside of Tatara’s cock, and Tatara sighed appreciatively, running his hands through Mikoto’s hair. The combined efforts of his mouth and his fingers send waves of heat radiating outwards from Tatara’s hips, and he kept his eyes fixed on Mikoto’s lips, watching him wrap them around the head of Tatara’s cock and slide them downwards. He moved his fingers and mouth in time with one another, and Tatara sank into the pleasure. Moans poured freely past his lips, and he rocked forward and back with the rhythm of Mikoto’s ministrations.

By the time Mikoto finally prepared to add a third finger, Tatara was having to bite his lip to keep his voice down. As much as he’d appreciated how careful Mikoto was being, the slow pace was starting to drive him up the walls, and he was on the verge of begging for more. His hips rolled eagerly towards his touch, trying to push him deeper, and he thought he saw a smirk beginning to curl the corners of Mikoto’s lips. But as the third digit pressed inside him, Tatara forgot all about it, letting out a gasp of relief at the sensation.

“King…!”

One of his hands dropped to fist in the bedsheets, and the other tightened in Mikoto’s hair. He’d been looking forward to doing this for weeks, and it certainly wasn’t a disappointment. The sensation of being stretched and the electrifying knowledge that it was Mikoto inside him had goosebumps prickling on the back of his neck, and his whimpers of enjoyment were growing ever louder, until he had to cover his mouth with his palm.

He almost let out a cry of relief when Mikoto finally lifted his head to ask: “You ready?”

“Yes!” Tatara spat the word out almost before Mikoto had finished speaking, then whimpered as Mikoto withdrew his fingers and pulled off what remained of his own clothes as quickly as he could. As he picked up the condom Tatara had given him, Tatara noticed a little unsteadiness in Mikoto’s hands. It was subtle, but his fingers were definitely shaking slightly with anticipation as he pulled open the foil packet and rolled the condom onto his cock, which was almost twitching with arousal by now. He hurried to coat the outside of it with a generous amount of lubricant, then lay down on his back beside his partner and pulled Tatara up to kneel over his hips. Tatara raised an eyebrow.

“You can go at your own pace this way,” Mikoto explained.

Tatara was sure he meant that he could go as slowly as he’d like to avoid hurting himself, but Tatara chose to interpret it as: ‘you clearly want it a little faster than I’m prepared to give, so I’m giving the reins over to you.’

He smiled, then leaned down to kiss Mikoto softly.

“Happy birthday, King…” he whispered once their lips had broken apart, then sat up again. With a playful smirk, he reached down behind himself to wrap his fingers around Mikoto’s cock and press the tip against his entrance, his eyes fixed on Mikoto’s face as he did so. He took a deep breath in anticipation, then slowly began to sink down, letting out a low groan through his teeth at the sensation. His hips rolled as he settled into a rhythm, lowering himself further down with each gentle thrust to ease more of Mikoto inside him. Mikoto’s hands had risen to his waist to help hold him upright, and he was staring, transfixed, at the point where their bodies connected, his breathing deep and heavy with pleasure.

Steadily, Tatara worked himself further downwards until Mikoto was fully seated inside him, and he paused to let himself adjust. He hadn’t been prepared for how good this would feel – he’d had an awful lot of fun practicing for this by himself, but it felt so much better having Mikoto inside him, rather than a toy. The way Mikoto was looking at him sent a shiver down his spine, and every time he twitched around Mikoto’s cock inside him, it sent a fresh spark of pleasure up his back. He forced himself to stay still for a moment to catch his breath, then slowly, he began to lift himself up and press back down again. His eyes slid closed as he focused on the feeling, the fresh waves of pleasure that rolled through him with each steady movement, the fullness of Mikoto inside him, the way Mikoto’s hands gripped his sides a little tighter than necessary.

It almost felt surreal, better than all the dreams he’d had, all the times he’d fantasised about this when he was alone at night. It was just as romantic as he’d always hoped, but it was also deliciously erotic, hearing Mikoto’s breath hitch beneath him, feeling his hips starting to roll ever so subtly up towards him to press deeper, seeing stars behind his eyelids every time he slid Mikoto hilt deep inside him, every time his cock brushed his sweet spot…

As he began to fall into a rhythm and lose himself in the sensation, Tatara’s movements quickened, and he held onto Mikoto’s wrists to support himself. Whines of ecstasy flooded freely past his lips, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open; they kept threatening to slip closed at the sensation, but he wanted so badly to watch Mikoto’s reaction. Seeing someone who normally kept their emotions so well concealed starting to give himself over to the sensation of making love was electrifying; every little twitch of his features and every subtle movement of his body betrayed his enjoyment, and Tatara wanted to soak in every second of it and commit it to memory. Even though they had been intimate dozens of times before, Mikoto had never quite let himself go like this before.

Of course, he hadn’t completely fallen to pieces, and Tatara didn’t expect him to. Apart from anything else, he was clearly being far too careful with his partner to let loose completely, but more than that, he seemed focused on making him feel good. His movements inside Tatara were measured and precise, and as soon as they had settled into a rhythm, his hand snaked between them to wrap around Tatara’s cock and stroke it in time with his movements. Tatara tensed at the friction and leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands either side of Mikoto’s head. He was gasping for air by now, his breath catching in his throat every time Mikoto’s thrusts hit at just the right angle.

While Mikoto hadn’t relinquished too much of his composure, Tatara could feel his own self-control crumbling. His every sense was overwhelmed by Mikoto; the smell of his skin, the sound of his laboured breathing, the sight of his teeth catching his lower lip and his pupils dilating, the taste of his kisses, the sensation that each thrust sent rolling through Tatara’s body, lighting up his every nerve. Every so often, the surprise that this was really happening struck him all over again; after all the time he’d spent pining after him, all the weeks and months they’d danced around each other’s feelings, it was surreal to think now they were making love, whispering each other’s names and gasped “I love you”s between moans.

Tatara was shaken from his thoughts by Mikoto’s thrusts suddenly becoming jerkier, and his grip on Tatara’s hip tightened. A low grunt of pleasure rose in his throat, and Tatara’s eyes widened as he watched his expression contort with pleasure. His eyes screwed shut as his breath hitched, and then his whole body shuddered as he pressed himself hilt-deep inside his lover with a deep, contented sigh.

The realisation that Mikoto was cumming inside him immediately sent Tatara over the edge. His vision blurred at the corners, and he almost collapsed forward onto his partner as his climax overwhelmed him. He bit down hard on his own lip to stifle the cry of ecstasy that threatened to escape him, and he released across Mikoto’s palm and stomach with a whimper.

“King…!”

They were still for a moment after that. Tatara’s arms shook as the effort of holding himself up suddenly became herculean, and both of them gasped for air. Mikoto leaned up to kiss him softly, then picked him up by his thighs to help him off his hips so he could lie down. Tatara crumpled gratefully onto the mattress, still wracked by the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he had just about enough strength to cuddle up to his partner. Mikoto wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, still breathing heavily.

The pair lay there in comfortable silence for a long while, enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace as their afterglow subsided and their breathing began to return to normal.

Tatara didn’t know how much time had passed before he broke the silence, but he spoke up before he had a chance to get too comfortable and start falling asleep; his eyelids had suddenly grown very heavy. “So did you have a good birthday?” he asked softly.

“Mm.” Mikoto was smiling faintly as he replied. By now, he’d finally recovered the strength to sit up, and he removed the condom and tossed it in the bin before lying back down again.

“Good.”

“You okay?”

Tatara rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, King. You don’t have to fret over me. I know I look breakable, but a little bit of fun isn’t gonna kill me~.”

“You can barely move,” Mikoto pointed out

“That’s a good thing. I have jelly-legs; I’m not in pain. I promise. You worry too much. I know it’s big, but don’t flatter yourself; you were so careful that there’s no way you could have hurt me,” Tatara teased.

“You want me to be less careful?” Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a little rough treatment...”

Mikoto chuckled. “A face like yours, nobody’d know you’re a deviant.”

Tatara grinned innocently.

“C’mon, you should clean up before you get too comfy.”

Tatara groaned reluctantly, but sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, surprised by how uncooperative his body was still being. The prospect of settling in against the warmth of Mikoto’s side was more than appealing now that the post-orgasm exhaustion had set in, but he knew he was right. He got to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom, his legs still a little shaky, and cleaned himself up as quickly as he could so he could return swiftly to their bed. Mikoto was already dozing off by the time he returned, but he was still just about conscious enough to pull Tatara under his arm and stroke his hair as he climbed back under the covers.

“I love you, King.”

“I love you too.” Mikoto slurred the words, tiredness thick in his voice, and Tatara chuckled softly as he settled in, resting his head on his shoulder, but he could feel the exhaustion starting to pull him under too. Gratefully, he slipped off, lulled to sleep by the sound of Mikoto’s heartbeat.


End file.
